Safety from a Cruel World
by Fan of U
Summary: "Quiet Leo."I said, then i remembered something."You never told me what you meant by too late."I reminded Raph. His eyes widened and he looked away from me.'He better tell me...or else ill get my precious ice cream kitty to attack him. No mercy'


To everyone: This is the first time I've ever written something like this and you'll know why once you read. It was a request from Pen-Woman, a fellow fanfictioner who came up with this idea and references to other fandoms. All I did was come up with a story for it. I never thought of taking requests before, so I felt really grateful when she gave me a pm to ask for one. She mentioned if she had any other ideas she'll pm me again, but I think if she has ideas then she should try to write. So I'm asking everyone that if you leave a comment for this story, it would be very appreciated if you also left some words of encouragement to Pen-Woman to write her ideas down so we can all enjoy her fanfics!

To Pen-Woman: Hope you love this Pen-chan! :)

* * *

"Madelynne!"

'Oh no...Leo's calling me by my full name. That's never a good sign.'

"Maddie!"

'That's me! Wait, now Donnie's calling for me. Why do they sound so angry? Did...Did Splinter tell them?!'

"Where are ya you little-ow! Leo!"

"Watch your language, Raphael.

"But she-"

"Watch what you say. Ok?"

I looked at Splinter in fear and asked if I could be excused. He shook his head.'Aw come on! That's so not fair!' I gulped as I saw my brothers enter the dojo, they looked really angry.

'I'm dead...I'm totally dead! Why did you have to tell them Splinter? It wasn't even that serious! At least, I don't think it was. I still don't get what the big deal was!'

"My son's-"

"What happened?!"My brothers interrupted Master Splinter in unison. I would of giggled at that, If they didn't sound like they were gonna murder me or anything.'Seriously, what did I do wrong?'

Splinter cleared his throat and tried to speak calmly. I could tell he was angry, though."Calm down my sons. Your sister-"

"Calm down? You want us to calm down after you called us that she-"Splinter hit Raph's head with his cane."Ow!"He doesn't really like to be interrupted.

"Let me explain."Splinter said and placed a hand on my shoulder."Your sister may have done something wrong, but-"

"What did I do wrong?!"I yelled at him before quickly shutting my mouth. I couldn't help it, though. I don't understand what's the problem and apparently it's a huge problem.

"What did you do...are you kidding me Maddie?"Donnie yelled at me and got right in my face."I told you that you couldn't come with us on our nightly routine and you completely ignored me!"

"My fever went away. See?"I grabbed Donnie's hand and placed it on my forehead. His hand stayed there for a few seconds before he glared at me.'Hey, I checked my temperature before, so if you say I still have it your wrong!'

"It doesn't matter Maddie. Even if it's gone, you still need to rest. It could have come back at any moment and become worse."

"Until then, I guess I'll see you bros later. I'm gonna have a snack."I was feeling kinda hungry and I really wanted to get out of this situation. I tried to put on my best smile and walk away casually, but I didn't get to far. Leo grabbed my left hand and Raph grabbed my right. I frowned at them.

"This conversation isn't over missy!"Leo said loudly.

'Figures.'I thought as I rolled my eyes.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me young lady!"

"Oh come on! Your overreacting."

"Oh am I?"

"Yeah! You and everyone else!"

I was getting really mad now.'All I wanted to do was join my brothers on patrol! That's all I wanted to do! Is that so wrong?'

"Madelynne! You need to stay calm. Your brothers should do the same as well."Splinter said to me and glared at my brothers. I took a deep breath and sighed.

'Just relax Maddie. Chill, just chill.'

Leo sighed too."I'm sorry Master Splinter. I'm just...upset."

"I didn't-"

"Don't you dare say you didn't do anything wrong!"Raph yelled at me.

"I...I came back."

"What if it was too late then, huh?!"

'Too late?' This is such a confusing day for me. I've never been so confused in my entire life.'There was that one time, though...'I shook my head as I tried to focus and get some answers.

"What do you mean if it was too late? I don't understand anything. What did I do that was so wrong? It's totally boring whenever you bros go out. When I took my temperature a little while after you bros left, I was so happy! So I-"

"Decided to leave the lair, without telling Splinter?"Donnie said with a disapproving look and crossed his arms.

"Well...when you put it like that..."I rubbed my head nervously."Did I mention I was happy?"I tried to point out with an anxious smile. I frowned again when Splinter shook his head.

"Madelynne, you should have asked me for permission to join your brother. A not at the very least."

I looked down at my toes, suddenly feeling guilty."I'm sorry daddy."I looked up a little and noticed that Splinter's face relaxed a little.

"What you did wasn't very wise my daughter, I hope you realize this."

I nodded.

"Good, let this be a warning to you. The next time I won't be so merciful. Now there's one thing that I don't understand. Why did you come back if you were so happy to join your brothers?"

"Ha ha, about that, funny story really. I uh...thought I left the oven on, heh heh."I blushed a bit in embarrassment. My brothers looked at me in a weird way, like I totally just said something they just couldn't believe. I don't blame them.

"The oven?"Splinter looked at me weirdly too.

"Yeah. Turns out, it wasn't on either. Funny huh?"

"...Quite."

"Seriously?! The oven?"Raph asked, seriously not believing what he just heard.

"Hey! Can't blame a great chef for worrying about a possible fire in her one and only kitchen! You know I keep my collection of cook books in the cabinets. Do you know how bad it would be if they got burned? I would never cook any more delicious foods ever again!"

"Now who's overreacting?"

"Quiet Leo."I said, then I remembered something."You never told me what you meant by too late?"I asked Raph. His eyes widened and he looked away from me.

'He better tell me...or else I'll get my precious ice cream kitten to attack him. No mercy!'

Raph shared a look with Leo and Donnie, it looked like neither of them wanted to tell me. This annoyed me. So, I put my hands on my hips and tapped my foot on the floor."I'm waiting guys!"

I smirked when I saw them flinched. They knew they were in trouble whenever I did or said something like this."Boys!"That did the trick...sorta.

"You tell her!"Raph yelled at Leo.

"I'm not telling her!"Leo yelled back.

"Well I'm not going to tell her either!"Donnie added loudly.

"Enough!"Splinter shouted. My brothers stopped yelling at eachother and we all looked at him."I will tell her."He said as he went up to me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

'Why do I feel so worried all of a sudden.'

"Madelynne, my dearest daughter, you must understand that me and your brothers worry for your safety."

I didn't understand."Worried about my safety? You being worried yeah, but my bros aren't worried about me going topside. They never were."

"Actually...they were."

"Huh?"

"When I allowed for you and your brothers to go topside, I hesitated. Your brothers hesitated as well as they talked with me about letting you go without you knowing."My eyes widened at this and I looked at my brothers, they looked anywhere but me. I couldn't believe it.'My brothers didn't want me to go with them? I can understand why Splinter didn't want me to...but my brothers?'

"W-Why?"I felt tears starting to get in my eyes, even if I didn't want them to. I sniffled. I must of sniffled pretty loudly because that got my brothers attention. They started to panic.

"H-Hey. No waterworks ok?"Donnie tried to reassure me."We just-"

"Don't trust me?"

That shocked him."What?! No! We trust you!"

"Yeah right! What, you think I'm just a weak little girl? Is that it?!"

"It's nothing like that!"Leo yelled alarmingly."What Donnie is trying...what we're trying to say is-"

"I can't handle myself? I'm a mess up? I totally ruin everything for you guys don't I?!"I could feel warm tears streaming down my cheeks, but I didn't care.

"Maddie, stop it! Now your just making stuff up!"Raph shouted at me."Your not any of that! We-"

"I hate you bros!"I screamed at them. Tears were just falling on the floor as I tried to go to my room. I couldn't take this anymore, I just wanted to lock myself in room and cry. Cry and try to sleep with my stuffed animals Happy and Chopper.

'Hey, isn't Fairy Tail giving right now? Oh no, that means One Piece already gave! Aw man.'I should really stop thinking those types of things at situations like this. Because I did, I only made it halfway to my towards my room before my brothers caught me.

They hugged me really tightly.

I struggled to get out of their grasps, but it was no use. Eventually, I cried in their arms and listed to them whispering comforting words to me. I didn't mean what I said before. I was just so mad.

"I-I don't h-hate you bros."I said in a cracked voice.

"We know."Leo said and gave me a soft smile.

"Hope not."Raph said, giving me a playful smile. I giggled at that.

"We love you too."Donnie said and gave me a little kiss on my forehead. Leo and Raph did too. I stopped crying and smiled. My bros really know how to cheer me up.

"I love you bros too...sorry I reacted that way. Stupid Maddie." I whispered the last part to myself to myself, but of course my brothers her that.'Curse their ninja hearing skills!'

"Your not stupid. Your...naive, our cute baby sister."Donnie said softly.

"That's why we tried to talk to Sensei in convincing him to keep you in the lair for awhile longer. As you can see, though, it didn't work. Your just so...innocent and...we don't want anything to happen to you. It can be a cruel world out there."Leo carefully explained to me.

"Well, duh! We face enemies almost all the time when we go up there!"I smiled at them and got serious."Look, I know that it can be cruel up there sometimes, I do. You bros, and you too daddy, have to realize that you've got to have a little more faith in me."

That had to be the most adult and maturest thing I have ever said. It made everyone look at me with big eyes. I giggled at their faces."Hey! Don't look at me with those faces! I know I'm pretty and everything, but the attention is just too much!"

They all chuckled and laughed at that. No surprise either, Nurse Prankenstein always has comedy gold with her! With a matching necklace that April bought me last year for my birthday, might I add.

"My daughter, I believe you may have a point. We should have more faith in you. You are our little girl, but you are also a confident, independent, and strong ninja."My bros agreed and nodded."I apologize for not telling you this sooner, however, you cannot blame us for being protective over you."

"I know that now daddy. Thanks for caring so much...all of you."I said and grabbed everyone in a huge family hugged. They chuckled and hugged me back. I was so happy at that moment...until I thought of something.'I should test them to see if they're actually gonna go through with this.'

"Soooo does that mean I can go on my own sometimes?"

"Not if I can help it. Ow!"Raph rubbed his arm and glared at Leo."I mean...if it's only sometimes."

"More freedom?"

"It depends."Donnie said, smiling.

"Can I have a tatoo?"

"Don't push it."Leo playfully scolded.

"Just kidding."I giggled.'They've passed alright.'

"Now that that's settled, I believe I have enough faith in you to handle this task well. The talk."

I felt my brothers tense up at that and I couldnt help but to wonder why."The talk?"

"A-Are you sure about this father?"Leo said uneasily.

"She doesn't need th-the talk now d-does she?"Donnie stuttered.

"I don't think that's such a good idea. Maddie isn't-"

"I believe she is ready to know this knowledge and is capable of handling it very well"Splinter said and smiled at me. I smiled back at him, feeling really grateful."Besides, do you want your sister to find out and suffer the consequences the hard way if she's going topside alone at times?"

My brothers immediately reacted to whatever Splinter meant by that.

"Not a chance!"Donnie yelled.

"If someone even dares to touch her like that I'll-ow! Quit it Leo!"

"Watch your language!"Leo turned his head and looked at me seriously."As for you, you watch out for bad guys, ok? I can't even bear the thought of someone taking your purity."

"Purity?"I get the feeling that the talk is going be much more complicated than it has to be.'Oh well, guess this is what I get for having a loving family.'I smiled at that thought and couldn't wait to have the talk with my family. Although, my gut was saying otherwise.

'I'm sure the talk won't be so bad...right?'


End file.
